The Princess and The Wotter
by shannonkr
Summary: Oshawott is a total dork. Everybody knows that. Not everyone, although, knows who he well... like-likes. But he lets Pikachu in on it, and (accidentally) tells a few others. If only his target of affection knew his true feelings. Now Pikachu is his wing-man and who knows what could happen? Takes place in Pokepark 2 wonders beyond after fight with Darkrai. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

"You got this Pikachu!"

"Hit em hard, hit em fast!"

Oshawott sighed. No one cheered for him and he could see why. He was at a disadvantage, a big one. He stood about negative fifteen percent chance, but it was a battle just for kicks. Pansage and Pansear were screaming for Pikachu's victory like there was no tomorrow. Panpour was even encouraging him, and he was a water type. You would think he would side with Oshawott, to stop criticism against his kind via electric and grass species. Panpour, however knew Oshawott would be down before Cinccinio, the speediest of the speedy, could run over to watch.

You would think they were selling tickets to watch the fight ( well it looked like Meowth was putting up a sign - seats for the match: 30 berries : wotter vs lightning strike - classic Meowth) because everyone was there. To be honest Pikachu was a bit modest, he didn't require all the praise. Oshawott, on the other hand, could use all of the help he could get.

Oshawott knew he would lose but he wanted to look cool to - something that wasn't his forte. He was a clumsy dork, but hey, we don't always have to act by the code that is our personalities.

Besides, he was trying to be cool around a certain someone, a certain someone who would obviously only appreciate the coolest of cool. He had to pull this battle off with well, umm... swag. He didn't know what that was exactly, but he knew she would appreciate this form from her not-so-secret-admirer. That's right, a few of the lesser-dense and more romantic pokemon found out, but he managed to hide it pretty well. Most of the time.

He locked eyes with Pikachu who was giving him a goofy smile, everyone being here gave him a slightly uncomfortable feel.

He tapped the shell on his chest two times and raised his hand to the sky with his eyes closed, a smile on his face. He let it all sink in, it was hard. Oshawott wasn't used to being center stage, or at least stage left, beside Pikachu. His arm was getting tired, but he held his pose for another 8 seconds, he had to go out with style.

"And the match begins ... now!" screamed an unrecognizable voice from the crowd.

WHAT! Oshawott wasn't ready, he was still basking! He didn't stretch before the match either, he wasn't prepared at all!

And he didn't stand a chance, seconds after the match began, a critical hit thunderbolt took over his body , knocking him out cold. The last thing he heard obviously came out of Krokorok's mouth.

" It's a one hit knockout!"

He woke up to the blurred sight of pikachu and tepig leaning over him.

"he's waking up."

It was obviously mid-day, and their battle had been at about seven thirty. "I guess I wasnt out for to long, huh" were the first mumbles of speach he let out as oshawott leaned up. It was only Pikachu and Tepig, everyone else was gone. Good.

"Where are we?" he questioned. His eyes needed to adjust and he could barely think straight. All he knew was it was warmer, and brighter, for that matter._ am i dead?_ Oshawott shuddered at the thought.

" No, its just cove town. Everyone else went to queen Serperior's annual berry party." Pikachu elaborated. "We just stayed behind, too much of a crowd." _That explains it,but wait!_

"Wasn't that supposed to be tommorow!" Suddenly oshawott was wide a wake. Once again it was Pikachu who had to explain. "You were out for about a day in a half." said lightning strike. "Everyone else got bored and left." Oshawott was panicking. " Calm down." said the electrike type as he put a hand on his shoulder, "Its only one day. You're hyperventalating." Tepig looked puzzled "Hyperventalating? what kind of spinda - talk is that?"

"It means," said a new voice to the conversation "Oshawott needs to take a chill-pill." _Oh no. Had he been acting like a fool in front of __******her**_? Oshawott glanced to the left.

_Yes he had._

"Princess snivy!" He screamed "You're supposed to be at the berry party! You are guest of honor, vip! we have to-" Oshawott felt a vine around his neck, tightening every second as he realized his fatal mistake.

_"No one, and i mean__** no one**__ calls me princess."_ Her grip loosened slowly untill the vine went back to its owner, Oshawott feeling like a real doofus now. Although, the vine felt comfortable even when it was choking him. Besides, she had always taken his breath away any how so it made no difference. And he wasn't just being sappy, that was the truth. Her usual attitude returned. " I wasn't going anyway." She resumed her old position."It's boring."

Oshawott felt his face heat up, so he quickly changed the subject. "I feel bad for ya Pikachu," Now all attention was directed towards the mouse. "I saw Audino cheering for you and her sign had a heart on it. Krookodile is gonna kill you." He smiled. So did Pikachu.

"Do you not remember what happened?" Pikachu started, smugly. "My thunderbolt knocked you into the fountain. Audino had to give you CPR." He looked victorious, but if anything he just confused Oshawott. "CP-what?" Pikachu opened his mouth to answer, but Snivy cut him off.

" Mouth to mouth." Snivy stpped cold. Everyone was expecting her to continue, probably with sarcasm. She raised her eyebrows, signaling us to keep talking.

"Well..." Tepig broke the silence. " You guys can have your funerals on the same day!" He chimed in his usual light-hearted tone. Pikachu allowed himself a smirk.

"I'll be fine, all I have to do is outrun Oshawott." Oshawott was about to retaliate, but then, the oblivously giggling couple of Audino and Krookodile ran in their direction. Krookodile stopped dead in his tracks, starring down oshawott. He obviously was only angry at him. Audino guiltily shuffled her feet. She couldn't help that she was a nurse, or the fact that her boyfriend was the ******insanely** jealous type.

"Arceus, get a room." said Snivy as she whipped a vine out in front of Krookodile, clearly defining Oshawott's personal bubble. You could say she was glaring daggers, but it was more like she was glaring the swords of a samorott. Lit on fire.

Krookodile is big. Krookodile is bad. Krookodile is also weak to grass-types.

He motioned Audino to come along, so the two wisely decided to head over to the cove area. Audino was turned around, mouthing apologetic words in our direction.

The crew sat in awkward silence, when Snivy's not happy, nobody's happy.

Sooner or later people started rejoining cove town, filling everyone in on what happened. or at leats most of the group. Snivy didn't want any part of it.

Apparantly Meowth asked Purrloin out. Let's just say it didnt end well. Oh, and Munchlax ran them out of stink berries, thank goodness. Everyone has been waiting for those abominations to be gone, at least for now. Apparantly the rest of the party all they did was eat. Oshawott's stomach growled. Clearly it was jealous of all the fat, happy mons'. Turns out the whole gang was hungry, they had been tending to Oshawott far too long to notice.

To escape all the noise, they dined via rooftop, where the only one who could bother them is the ever sleeping Musharna.

The petite eater Snivy was, she gave her leftover berries to Tepig. Pikachu finished his, and so did Tepig. Despite all his efforts, Oshawott couldn't bring himself to eat. He had too much on his mind. Like the way Snivy only nibbled on her food like the princess she is, even though her personality is pretty much the opposite. And how good it felt when she choked him, even though he almost passed out. And how she defended him effortlessly from Krookodile.

And all he ever did was screw up. He even thought she was a boy when they met. And if that doesn't turn her away, what will? He just plain embarrased himself in front of her.

"You gonna finish that bro?" Tepig managed to say between chewing, referring to Oshawott's meal.

"Nah. You take it Tepig." Oshawott sighed. "I wont eat it anyways."

"Really?" Tepig inquired, eyes glimmering with hope.

Oshawott fumbled with his shell."Mmhm" He wasn't really paying attention. "Go ahead."

Deep down Tepig knew something was wrong, but hey, the berries weren't gonna eat itself!

Pikachu had better judgment though. " Hey Oshawott, how about we do espeon's obstacle course together?"

"I don't really feel up to it."Said Oshawott. Pikachu grabbed Oshawott by the hand and dragged him over to the course."I need to talk to you." Stated Pikachu under his voice so no one would hear.

_Those were never good words._

Espeon tip toed over."You wish to play?" She said, her voice a mysterious echo of her thoughts, tail swishing back and forth. Pikachu politely declined and waited for her to leave. She got the real message using telepathy, and teleported away. Pikachu made sure no one would bother them, checking corners, behind crates, in the alley, and even in trash bins before speaking.

" What is up with you today, Oshawott? You wont eat or respond, and you even called snivy princess! I know you were recently knocked out, but we all have it imprinted in our minds, we _don't_ do that!" Pikachu was yelling and whispering at the same time, with a look of concern plastered across his face. "Please tell me." Pikachu continued in a softer tone."Please."

Oshawott stood up "It's a lost cause, Pikachu. Lets get going."

but Pikachu was persistant. _Very_ persistant.

"Don't call yourself, or whatever you're feeling, a lost cause."Pikachu paused to think, "I wont tell anyone your problem if you don't want me to" He added compassionately. "You _can_ tell me."

There was a pause.

Oshawott sat up straight, back to himself again. "Maybe" he spoke in a confident tone "You can help." Oshawott nodded his head, his decision was final. "I need your help." said Oshawott, getting happier by the second.

Pikachu sweat dropped. "I kinda need to know the problem to be any use."

"But thats the problem," Oshawott plunked down again "I just cant tell you..."

"Is it a secret?" Inquired a bemused Pikachu.

"Maybe." He answered, gulping his throat.

"Can you tell me?" Pikachu asked, patiently waiting for an answer.

...

"no."

pikachu sighed. "Oshawott, you arent giving me anything to work with, I cant help you if you act like this, and it is obviously bothering you." Pikachu needed a real answer."I say it again, you can tell me." Pikachu could only sit and wonder what was so hard to get out of a regularly open pokemon.

"You promise?" said Oshawott, tone sounding similar to that of a toddler, rubbing his shell as if it was living.

"Promise." Said pikachu with fake confidence. He wasn't sure, in reality, what he was promising. After sitting there for almost a minute, Pikachu was wondering if he should have just minded his own buisness. He noticed Oshawott's face had turned an unpleasantly vibrant shade of pink. Before he coud comment, Oshawott finally opened his mouth to say:

"I like snivy."

Pikachu was oblivious to the real meaning of that sentance."Of course you do, we all-" but Oshawott cut him off.

"No, pikachu, you don't understand," said Oshawott, face changing from pink to red as a chople berry like a kelecleon. "I _like-like_ her, like alot, like like-like, you know?" said shawott, refusing to use the word _love,_ almost like a third grader.

"WHAT!" screamed Pikachu."I mean, what?" he said , whispering this time. "Why, and since when?" Inquired an awestruck pikachu, who was expecting nothing under the category of love, or like-like in this case. and why Snivy, who was recognized as a boy by Oshawott when they first met?

"Well she's just so, so CUTE!" Exclaimed oshawott, fizzing up like a bottle of shaken soda. _Okay, um cute. that is certainly a new word to describe Snivy. _"Well like, you know, not cute but, like bazzam, wow, shaboom! Oh, and papow, that one is the most important, you know!" Said Oshawott, talking a little bit louder than he should be.

Pikachu thought he was acting like one of those "fan girl" mons' who freak out when ever Pikachu shows up,(an accurate impersonation of them would be "lightning strike, lightning strike, make out with me ohemgee!" and *insert sqeeing here*) but he promised to help his friend. With whatever this is leading to, anyways.

wow, oshawott. (Y U SO ADORABLE *barfs rainbows*)

i'm really hoping for positive feedback, this took me 5 hours, not including revising and editing.

but as you can probably tell this is much more detailed than my other stories, that being that this will probably only have about ten chapters or so.

please review or the pikachu gets it!

pikachu : *whispers* help. me.

PS: no, snivy will not be a serious bitch the whole time. she is tired and had a bad day, cut her some slack :_:.

she just wants the best for everyone.

PSS: oshawott will explain _when_ he started like-liking her next time!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really surprised with positive feedback on this story, it has become my most popular story and its only on chapter 1. i hope i can keep up whatever im doing so right. so, without further ado, chapter 2!

...

Pikachu and Oshawott had been gone "playing Espeon's obstacle hop" for a really long time now. they probably needed Tepig's help!

Or at least that's what Tepig had set in his mind.

" Is the obstacle hop really this hard? Snivy, didn't you try it?" said Tepig, leaning his head to the grass snake, who had recieved several questions in the past 23.7 minutes.

"It _doesnt matter_ Tepig."-the same answer he had been receiving for 2/3s of the questions he had asked, each reworded from the last. This time, although, the answer came with an explanation, and wasn't a slurred stumble of words, thrown away out of boredom and repetition : "Obviously the obstacle hop isn't what occupies them," she added with a dismissive hand wave to no one particularly. " those two, you know?"

"Umm ok." Tepig replied without full understanding. "A surprise party maybe?" Tepig seemed overjoyed at the thought of cake, as demonstrated with his lit up eyes and perked up ears.

" for what occasion? Besides, wouldn't they need more pokemon to plan it?" replied Snivy, who was obviously in a better mood after taking in all of the sunlight of the noon.

"But Snivy-"

"Tepig, really?" was all she said, clearly disliking the fact that Tepig had now been droning on for 27 minutes. She shut her eyes. "Feel free to investigate. Jeez I thought Oshawott was the Sherlock Holmes wannabe." She added sarcastically, relaxing her muscles.

Tepig hadn't any idea who Sherlock Holmes was, or what made him so resembling to Oshawott. he just wanted to get in on the cake, his only thoughts as he went searching for Pikachu and Oshawott.

...

It had been a few minutes after (finally) calming Oshawott down when Pikachu asked him to explain when he started to have feelings for her, hopefully with less gushing.

It had also been at the same time a certain cake-lustered fire type started searching for them.

" I think I really did all along." Oshawott explained."I only just realized it that one moment, when she grabbed me and was the first one to react when I was being pulled into the dark void." he bowed sheepishly, smile slowly disappearing."It didn't mean anything,though. She was the only one who could reach, with her vines and all. In those seconds I realized alot of things." His eyes twinkled dramatically."I knew I had to let go." Oshawott chuckled softly."I cant say things very dramatically, can I buddy?"

Pikachu laughed along with him." Not your best work." He remembered all the other times Oshawott would over react to situations. He always did it in a comical way (not on purpose) to his own expense. "But I will say one thing," Pikachu said in an encouraging tone"Im sure Snivy thought that was very noble of you."

Those words filled Oshawott with awkward happiness. Happy for obvious reasons, awkward talking about his crush so openly. Although, it was Pikachu after all, one of the best secret keepers in poke-park. So secret, in fact, Oshawott didn't even know if he had been told any secrets at all!

"So eh, what should I do now?" asked Pikachu quite quizzically, confused as to what he had to do with any of this. Oshawott plucked himself up quickly and rose his shell to the air.

"You, my electrical friend, are my go-to-mon in charge of keeping my secret and helping me woe the princess!"Oshawott nod his head and cocked a grin "A fine job, if I do say so myself."

"So," Pikachu inquired "Im your wing-man?"

"well, yes, i suppose so."said Oshawott, saddened that the job, in reality, was much easier than he had made it out to be.

Or at least that's what he thought at the time.

Oshawott was about to utter Snivy's name again when Pikachu slapped his mouth in horror. He didn't need an explanation, he had turned around to see Tepig charging for the two.

"What have you guys been doing for so long?" Tepig blurted, with happy eyes set on having cake. Oshawott was stunned, with only one thing on his mind. _Had he heard any of our conversation? What would Tepig do? Blackmail? Would he tell everyone? Would he tell Snivy?!_

Ok, perhaps he had more than one thing on his mind. As irrational as these thoughts were, he had a right to think them. It was Pikachu's turn to step in. Motioning for Oshawott to walk along, he said gingerly to Tepig : "How much of that did you hear, buddy?"

Tepig looked smugly."Don't think I don't know what you're really doing. I didn't have to hear anything to know about the cake." Tepig glanced around "So, where did you hide it?"

Oshawott was flustered"C-cake? Why?I-I" he turned to Pikachu with a look of unease sprawled across his face.

"Yes," started Pikachu"I guess we couldn't hide it. We wanted to bake you a cake. As a surprise." Pikachu pushed Tepig in the other direction"But, we need time. Give us a day, we got this."

"Ok" Tepig smiled "But just remember, I like chocolate flavor!" Tepig excitedly waddled of "Snivy" he screamed "I was right! They are making cake! And its just for me!"'

_On top of everything else, now Pikachu had to make Tepig a cake._

Oshawott stood holding his head in his hands for a while until he lifted his head with a smile of authority. "That was close, he almost got something out of me! But a detective always has his wits about him, they always know what to say! You did good too buddy! Oshawott and Pikachu, the daring duo!" Oshawott nodded his head "I like the sound of that..."

Oshawott and Pikachu headed down the alley conversing about various attempts to somehow win Snivy's heart for Oshawott (after checking every corner, box and trash can for things with ears).

"For that plan to work, Oshawott, you would have to outrun Tornadus in chase." Pikachu said tiredly "and I don't think he would go easy on you." Pikachu stopped to sit down"He's pretty prideful."

"Humph." grumbled Oshawott stubbornly"I can take him." said Oshawott kicking a pebble ferociously (into a trashcan that split over on him).

A few minutes later Oshawott had a reality check. "You're right Pikachu," said Oshawott confidence diminished "I cant. I cant."

Pikachu paused. He hadn't expected him to take it so seriously."Sorry Oshawott." Pikachu apologized pitifully. He wasn't used to apologizing. He rarely upset anyone, so he needn't apologize on a regular basis.

Pikachu went with a more encouraging route."Besides, if I know Snivy, she wont like a showoff. She doesn't like the annoying big-leaguers." Oshawott smiled.

"Yeah, thats right!" Oshawott stood."That is right! You know Snivy well!" Oshawott turned jealous in an instant "Just don't get any ideas." He said, staring Pikachu down intimidatingly, an odd composure for such a nice Mon.

Pikachu laughed at the persona change coming on so suddenly "Ha, no thanks. You don't have any reason to worry." Pikachu changed the conversation. "And, to prove my earlier point, do you remember when Deerling tried to set Snivy up with Honchcrow?"

"Vividly." growled Oshawott."No idea what she was thinking."

"Well.." Pikachu mused "Snivy was so mad! She hated how he treated Mukrow like dirt! She vine whipped him into another type!" Pikachu rilled up, remembering the hilarious day in his mind (Honchcrow had befriended him, but is it so wrong to laugh? It was hilarious).

Oshawott giggled uncontrollably with Pikachu, who spent the next few minutes reminiscing on the day.

Suddenly a dark blur raced past, uncontrollably fast, knocking Oshawott sideways and deeper into the alley where he lay flat in pain. Coincedentaly, Pikachu had moved to the right few seconds before he would have fallen beside Oshawott.

"Ugh, Arceus." Oshawott held his back, mimicking an older pokemon."Some Mons have no sense, crazy kids" though it was meant for comedic effect, it was ruined by the fact that he was laying on the ground.

Pikachu extended his paw"Careless chase player, huh."Oshawott chuckled "Yeah, I guess so." Oshawott was quickly hauled off the ground, rubbing his _uncovered_ stomach in pain."M-my shell!" Oshawott screeched as his voice cracked."Its gone!"

Pikachu knew where this was going. Oshawott lost the small amount of "cool" he had when he lost his shell. Pikachu was always the one to save him from embarrassing situations without it. He stumbled his words, his voice got squeaky, and he panicked like it was the end of the poke-park, only about 2 times worse. But In a sudden realization, Pikachu had other things on his mind.

"Wait a second. If someone was playing chase, who is the chaser, and where is the chaser?" Pikachu saw something come toward the duo."Duck!" he shouted as an even faster pokemon came barging.

"That's weird." said Oshawott, suddenly calmed."Who would Snivy be chasing?" asked Oshawott, perplexed."She doesn't normally chase unless provoked."Oshawott tapped his foot."Lets investigate."

Pikachu was confused "Why so calm now." Pikachu rubbed his head, pounding from the excitement."And another thing, how do you know it was Snivy?"

Oshawott smiled faintly."Snivy always has a way off calming me. I know it was her. I see her in slow motion, how can anyone not?"Oshawott started walking ahead, but turned to Pikachu. After he called him forward, he added dreamily."No pokemon runs with her grace."

Pikachu almost commented on the fact that almost running someone over wasn't graceful, but refrained. he had already met jealous Oshawott, why provoke defensive Oshawott.

They soon went into the square, where, sure enough, they found Snivy chasing angrily around the fountain, none other than...

Purrloin.

No real surprise there, surely she had stolen some berries, as she always does. Snivy had just tackled Purrloin, but it seemed she was still running away. No sooner than she had started running away again, Snivy turned their game of chase into a battle.

"I-I don't fight!" screamed Purrloin as Snivy picked her up in her vines."Let go of me!"she screamed, flailing around helplessly.

Oshawott watched dreamily as though this was something encourageable. Pikachu hadn't been surprised when he noticed Oshawott stood wobbly, mouth wide open, a trickle of drool running down his cheek.

Snivy dunked Purrloin into the fountain, filled with the one thing no feline pokemon could stand: water.

Purrloin gasped for breath above the water level."Okay,okay! I give!"

Snivy glared, unsatisfied.

"Im sorry, alright!" Purrloin shielded her face in her hands, expecting more attacks. Snivy's vine uncurled. Purrloin jumped out of the fountain, shaking out her fur, and _almost_ ran off, but Pikachu had a suspicion.

"Don't you have something to return to Oshawott here, hmm?" said Pikachu, snapping Oshawott out off a daze (his last daydream-induced words were "so merciful..").

Purrloin scoffed."To what do I owe you?" she said sarcastically"Friend." she added in a grumble.

Pikachu raised his eyebrows "You know" he made a fingered-air outline in the shape of a shell.

Oshawott was in a new daze, Snivy on his mind, when Purrloin handed him his shell."Hold on to that shell of yours, cutie." She began in her regular, flirtatious voice"Or I might just purrrrrloin it again~" she added, tapping Oshawott's chin as he obliviously stood, immune to her charms.

"Umm, thanks" Oshawott came to his senses "I guess." he added as Purrloin walked away, scolding Meowth ("A real potential mate would help me in my time of need, this lowers you on the never-ending list.").

"Pikachu, if you don't mind, I would like to thank Snivy." Oshawott started walking in the direction they last saw her. "Ok." said Pikachu walking alongside his pal.

"Umm Pikachu," said Oshawott, stopping in his tracks."i'd like to thank her." Oshawott began, pausing "Alone." He said with a stern look.

"Oooooh, I see." Pikachu grinned smugly."Making your move, eh." said Pikachu, nudging him on the shoulder in an immature way.

"Im not 'making my move'," said Oshawott angered. his face changed. "Wait, I am! What will I say!" said Oshawott breathing heavily.

"Wing it." said Pikachu, realizing Oshawott would have done better on his own, not knowing that he was trying to flirt."You'll be fine."

"If you say so." Oshawott sighed"By the way, where did Snivy go?" he said, glancing around.

As hard as they looked, she was no where to be found.

Pikachu glanced at Oshawott "Well see her later. Besides, its almost sundown." he added, gazing at Tepig who was fighting over some berries with Munchlax."and we have a cake to bake."

...

okay, wow. didn't mean to go on hiatus that long. lets just say alot of things have happened recently in my life.

(including a case of writers block and artist block, at the same time, preventing me from writing this and drawing the cover page ughh.)

but Ive gotten quite a bit of inspiration, so lets see where this goes.

PS: Ive been thinking, should i , as soon as this is finished, write a sequel focused on Snivy's pov? review on your opinion. if you don't care, review anyways. REVIEW.


End file.
